Something Always Brings Me Back To You
by willyoustillcallmesuperman
Summary: Santana has found her own piece of New York, and has never felt more independent and ready to move on with her life. As Santana is getting used to living alone, she befriends a new neighbor and coworker Dani.
1. Chapter 1

**This story has been in my head for a while now, so here is the first chapter! Since Glee won't be back for a while, I figured I would fill my Glee-less time with writing. I hope to continue writing this story so I hope you enjoy!**

***I do not own Glee or anything affiliated with Glee***

* * *

Santana was off work today, so she spent most of it cleaning and organizing her new apartment. She did enjoy living with Rachel and Kurt, but she wanted her own piece of New York. So, she found a small, one bedroom apartment right around the corner from her old loft. It was simple and cute, but more importantly it was hers.

Santana had a few more boxes to bring over from Rachel and Kurt's before she finally finished moving out. Santana made some last minute touches before she locked up and headed out of the building.

As she exited the main entrance, she saw a beautiful blonde girl making her way into the building carrying a few boxes. Santana moved out of the way and held the door open for her.

"Hey, Thanks!" The blonde said as she walked past Santana. The Latina eyed the girl up and down as she walked by. She was gorgeous.

"No problem. Just moving in?" Santana asked curiously.

"Yup. A small apartment in the middle of New York just feels good, ya know?" The blonde girl sat down her boxes and extended her hand "I'm Dani by the way."

Santana took a step back inside, and shook the girls hand, "I'm Santana. I actually just moved in too. I'm on my way to get my last couple of boxes now."

"Well, I guess I'll see you around, Santana." Dani winked, and picked up her boxes and headed towards the elevator.

"I'm on the 3rd floor, apartment 1108 if you need any help or anything." Santana felt like she had totally lost all her flirting abilities with that cheesy line. She felt her cheeks turn a little red, and hoped Dani didn't notice.

Dani pushed the arrow on the elevator before turning around, "I'm on the third floor too. I'm apartment 1112, just a few doors down!" She gave Santana a toothy grin.

"Cool. Well I'll see you around." Santana exited the building again with a smile on her face.

_Well that was interesting_. She thought to herself as she walked the busy New York streets to her old loft. In a matter of minutes, she was at Rachel and Kurt's. She was happy that they were still close, just in case she needed them for anything.

When she got to the loft, she walked in to find it had been newly organized . The "bedrooms" we're a bit larger, and the living room was rearranged.

Kurt emerged from the bathroom. "Hey San, do you like it?"

"I'm gone 2 weeks, and you went all Home Improvement on the loft. Nice. Where's Rachel?"

"Funny Girl audition stuff. I wish they would just give her the part. That's all she talks about." Kurt said with a roll of his eyes

"Well, man hands does love her Broadway. I need to get going though. I just came to get these boxes, and I need to finish unpacking before work tonight at 5. Do you work?"

"I actually have to be there at 4. Rachel will be there at 9. She got stuck with the graveyard shift again."

"Okay. Well, I'll see you later."

Santana picked up her last two boxes, and headed towards the door. She and Kurt said their goodbye's. Santana couldn't help but smile as she exited the loft. These last two boxes meant she was officially on her own, and she couldn't be more proud.

Santana got back to her apartment, unpacked the two boxes, got ready for work, and a couple hours later she was at the diner. She was in a better mood than usual, because she had the evening shift, which meant she got to leave at 10 pm. Day shift was too early, and the graveyard shift didn't bring in tips. Since she lived on her own now, she needed all the money she could get.

Santana could barely get her apron on before Gunther approached her, "Santana, you're on time today. Congratulations."

"Uhh thanks?" Santana raised an eyebrow at him. He continued staring at her without saying anything. "Do you need something? Or...?"

"Right. Yes, you will be training the new girl. I can't remember her name, but she'll be here in 30 minutes and works until 10." Gunther patted Santana on the shoulder and disappeared into the kitchen.

Santana's good mood immediately went out the window. She hated training the new hires. They just slowed her down, and followed her around like a lost puppy.

"Hey Santana. Why the long face?" Kurt emerged from the kitchen.

"I have to train the new girl." Santana said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"What's wrong with that? Someone does all the dirty work, and you keep the tips."

"I guess you're right."

Santana's section was fairly busy and she lost track of time. She walked over to the kitchen window to give them the order she had just taken when she felt a tap on her shoulder. When she turned around she couldn't believe her eyes.

Kurt gestured towards the girl next to him "Santana, this is-"

"Dani." Santana cut Kurt off

"Holy shit! I didn't know you worked here! Talk about a small world." Dani said with a big grin.

Kurt looked at the two confused, "Okay, how do you two know each other? I didn't know Satan was capable of making friends."

"Shut it, Hummel." Santana gave Kurt a look that could kill. "Dani lives in the same apartment building I live in. We met earlier today actually."

"Well, I'll let you two get to work then. See you around, Dani." Kurt said waiving to the blonde.

"Well this is interesting." Dani said with a laugh.

"Yeah you could say that. So, let's get you started."

About 4 hours had passed, Kurt had gone home, and Dani was catching on pretty quick. Santana stood at the counter and filled up salt shakers and watched as Dani interacted with the customers. Dani looked up and caught Santana eyeing her. Dani gave her a wink and smile before going back to writing down the customer's order.

"Hey, San! Is that Dani? She's cute." Rachel said as she was putting on her apron. Santana hadn't even noticed she came in. She was in a trance.

"How do you know her? You just got here."

"Kurt has been texting me all day. He thinks you've been hit by cupid." Rachel nudged her arm and gave her a huge grin.

"Jesus, Berry calm down. I can't even talk to a girl without you and Lady Hummel making wedding plans." Santana said rolling her eyes.

"He also told me about how you magically met her before work today, and you live in the same apartment. I think it's a sign."

Santana rolled her eyes for what felt like the hundredth time since Rachel got there. When she looked up she saw Dani walking towards them. Rachel started slapping Santana in the side, "Ohh she's coming over here. Be a lady, and introduce me."

"Am I good or what?" Dani asked putting a hand on her hip.

"Not too shabby for your first day. Umm, Dani, this is Rachel. Rachel, this is Dani."

The two said hello, and shook hands. "Rachel will be taking over your section. The last hour of your shift, you'll fill salt shakers, ketchup, sugar caddies ect. Since there are two of us, we might get out of here early." Santana said with a sarcastic thumbs up.

The two took a seat in the back corner of the diner, and began filling the ketchup bottles. Dani talked about her first day, and how much she enjoyed working there. Santana wasn't thinking about the diner.

"I dig your name. Do you think you parents like knew you we're going to be a lesbian, giving you a boy name?" Santana asked as she continued to fill the ketchup bottles.

"I-I'm not a lesbian."

_Fuck_. Santana thought

"Oh, I uh, I just uh, y-you wear so much eye liner. I don't-" Santana felt like she was going to barf.

"I'm totally kidding. I love lady parts." Dani grinned at Santana

_Thank you, sweet baby Jesus_. Santana thought to herself, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Dani is short for Danielle. And no, I don't think they knew. My parents are actually kind of d-bags. They caught me making out with a girl in the basement, and all hell broke loose. I grabbed my guitar, and never looked back. What about you?"

Santana shrugged. "My parents were pretty cool. Grandma not so much. I had a girlfriend. She was bi."

"Any chance of you two getting back together?" Dani questioned.

"I love her, but uh, that's over." Santana said looking down.

Dani could tell Santana didn't really want to talk about it, so she changed the topic. "So, are Rachel and Kurt your close friends?"

"Yeah. We all actually went to the same highschool in Lima, Ohio. Rachel came out here first, then Kurt. I came here right after my breakup, and they took me under their wing. Not at first though. I was kind of a bitch to them during highschool, and I showed up unexpectedly at their doorstep with no where else to go. So they kind of had no take me in. But, New York has changed me for the better, and now they're like my brother and sister. They're my family."

Dani smiled, "No way you were a bitch in highschool. You're way too sweet for that."

"Hells no. There is nothing sweet about Santana Lopez. I can be nice, but not sweet."

"Ohh, you're a Lopez. Do you know Spanish?"

"Hmm let's see. Yo trabajo con una hermosa chica llamada, Dani."

Dani could feel her cheeks turning red. She always had a thing for accents. "Impressive. What does that mean?"

"I work with a beautiful girl named Dani."

"See! You are sweet."

"Whatever. What about you Dani...?" Santana raised an eyebrow wanting to know the girls last name.

"Williams"

"Okay, miss Williams. What made you choose New York?"

"It was always something on my bucket list to come here. I figured what better of a place to start my new life than New York."

"Where did you live before you came here?"

"A small town in Texas. The population was like 400. There was nothing for me there. I would never be able to start a singing career in small town Texas."

"Oh so you play guitar_ and sing_?"

"Yeah, those were my two escapes I've had since I was a child."

"I know what you mean. I was in a Glee club, along with Rachel and Kurt. The choir room was where I could sing how I felt when words weren't enough, or if I wasn't sure how to express myself"

"I'd like to hear you sing sometime." Dani said with a smile.

"Ditto." Santana said with a wink.

The two talked more about their lives for the next 45 minutes before it was time to go home. "Come on, I'll walk you home. I mean it's a little out of my way, but I think I can manage." Dani joked.

"Well that's so sweet of you, Dani."

The two girls said their goodbye's to Rachel and the rest of the staff before walking out of the diner. "So, you made it through your first day. Think you can handle another?"

"I'm not sure if I can handle another shift" Dani said sarcastically. "I mean the job itself is easy, but there is a Latina that hits on me all day. It's just _soooo_ stressful." Dani fake sighed, with a grin.

"I know what you mean. There is this new blonde girl I work with that flirts with me all day. It's almost like sexual harassment." The two laughed and made more small talk until they got to the apartment building.

They rode the elevator to the third floor, and got to Santana's apartment first. The stopped in front of the door, and it was apparent both girls were nervous.

"_Sooo_..." Dani started

"_Sooo_..." Santana paused for a moment. "This is my stop."

"Oh, I have something for you." Dani said as she rummaged through her purse.

"Ohh presents."

Dani dug through her purse until she found a pen. She grabbed Santana's hand and scribbled her number with a little heart at the end. "Text me later?" Dani asked

"Of course." Santana smiled sweetly.

"Awesome. I'm gonna go then. See you around."

Santana watched as Dani walked down the hallway. Dani reached her door and turned to look back at Santana "Goodnight, _Santana Lopez_."

"Goodnight,_ Dani Williams_."

* * *

**Chapter 1 complete! Any comments or suggestions, feel free to PM me! I'd like to continue this so if you like it, show some love! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2! Enjoy!**

***I do not own Glee, or anything affiliated with Glee***

* * *

Both girls disappeared into their apartments. Dani went in and immediately stripped off the annoying red uniform, and took a shower. She threw on some underwear and a bigger rolling stones t-shirt before going back into the living room. She had planned on staying up a little late tonight to unpack boxes. She was midway through her first box when her phone chimed.

**From Unknown: Hola neighbor!**

Dani smiled knowing it was Santana, and saved the number.

**To Santana: I wondered how long it would take you to text me ;)**

Dani got a reply almost immediately.

**From Santana: I didn't want you to think I was hitting on you or anything ;)**

**To Santana: Ohh okay! ;) What are you up to?**

Dani sat her phone down, and decided she was going to try and put her coffee table together. She went searching for a screwdriver.

After a few minutes of an unsuccessful search she went back to her couch, and her screen lit up with another message.

**From Santana: Just got out of the shower. Enjoying a beer, and some Grey's Anatomy in my comfy sweats. You?**

**To Santana: Mmm beer sounds good. I was actually going to attempt to put my coffee table together, but I can't find a screwdriver anywhere.**

**From Santana: I can bring you one. What kind do you need?**

**To Santana: Are you sure? I don't want to interrupt your night.**

**From Santana: Haha yes I'm sure. I'm not doing anything productive. I can bring a couple of beers and help you with your table. What kind of screwdriver do you need?**

**To Santana: Okay. I need a flathead. Just knock when you get down here. :)**

Dani stood up and looked in the mirror on her wall, and tried to do something with her post shower hair. She looked down and realized she didn't have any pants on. She took of into her room, and dug through boxes until she found a pair of shorts. She heard a knock at the door, as she was pulling on her shorts. "Just a sec!" Dani yelled, making her way to the door tripping over boxes.

She swung open the door, practically out of breath. Santana stood there with a 6 pack of beer in one hand and a screw driver in the other. "Are you alright?" Santana chuckled at Dani.

Dani laughed "Yeah, I-Uh just forgot I didn't have any pants on when I told you to come over." Dani could feel her cheeks burning.

"Well damn, I should've walked faster."

Dani rolled her eyes, and took a step to the left moving out of the way, and motioned for Santana to come in.

"Have a seat." Dani said following Santana to the couch and sitting next to her.

"Thanks for coming over. Unpacking is such a pain in the ass."

"No problem." Santana bent over and grabbed two beers. "Thirsty?" Santana asked handing one over to Dani.

"Ahh yes! Thank you." Dani quickly pulled off the tab and took a long swig. "Okay let's get this table put together."

Both girls took a seat on the floor placing their beers next to them, and began to seperate the pieces and screws into piles. Santana read the instruction's, while Dani tried to put the pieces together.

"Okay, The "A" Leg goes into the corner labeled "C" with a number two screw." Santana said with an eyebrow raised.

"This is going to be harder than I thought." Dani said grabbing one of the pieces.

Santana decided to make small talk while Dani assembled the table. "Where did you stay before you moved here?" She took a sip of her beer.

"I was actually staying in a shitty hotel. When I got here a month ago, I had no where to go. I had no plan. Hell, I slept in my car the first two nights. I called around a bit and found a small hotel that would let me stay for $75 a week. It was all I could do until I got a job. Finally, after about a month of job searching, I got a call from Gunther and got the job at the diner. I took the last of my money and put a down payment on this apartment. So, here I am." Dani said as she finished attaching one of the legs of the table.

"You're really brave, Dani."

Dani just shrugged her shoulders and took and drink of her beer, not taking Santana's statement very seriously.

"I'm serious, Dani. If I didn't have Rachel and Kurt to rely on when I got here, my ass would still be in Ohio. You came here with nothing. You're a bad ass." Santana said with all seriousness.

"Thanks. I just did what I had to do. There was no way in hell I was going to go crawling back to Texas. That would only give my parents satisfaction, knowing I failed."

"Well, I think you've proved yourself." Santana held up her beer bottle to Dani. "Cheers to new beginnings."

Dani clinged her bottle against Santana's. "Cheers." Both girls smiled at each other and took another drink.

After a few too many beers, and a couple of laughs later they finally got the table put together. Dani stood up from the floor, and extended her hand to help Santana up. The two girls fell lazily back onto the couch.

"I must say, we make a pretty good team." Dani said looking over at the other girl.

"I'll second that. We made that table our bitch!" Santana looked down to grab another beer, but noticed the six pack was empty. "Wow, we drank all those beers in no time."

"Thanks for coming over. I had fun tonight. You're like the first friend I made while I've been here. Well, besides Rhonda, my crack head slash prostitute neighbor at the hotel." Dani laughed

"It was my pleasure. Just don't tell Rhonda. I don't want her getting jealous." Santana said, trying not to laugh.

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me."

"Well, I better get going." Santana said standing up.

"I'll walk you out."

Santana turned around facing the couch, and pulled at Dani's hand helping her up. When Dani stood up she lost her balance, and fell into Santana.

"Whoa, girl. Is Dani Williams buzzed off 3 beers?" Santana held onto the girls waist, leveling her.

"Maybe just a little. I'm kind of a lightweight." Dani chuckled nervously, realizing the close proximity between her and Santana. "Uhh, let's get you home."

Dani followed Santana out into the hallway. "I had fun tonight." Dani piped up.

"Me too. Do you work tomorrow?"

"Nope. I am off tomorrow, then I work until Saturday." Dani said recalling her new schedule.

"I'm off tomorrow too. Maybe I'll see you?" Santana asked in a hopeful tone.

"That's a possibility."

"Awesome. I'll talk to you later then."

"Goodnight, Santana."

Santana made her way to her door, and waived goodybe to Dani before entering. Dani waived back and went back in to her apartment.

* * *

Dani woke up fairly early the next morning. She plugged her phone into her speaker played some music, and started unpacking more boxes.

Santana woke up early as well. Not because she wanted to, but her phone kept ringing. She was trying to ignore it, but after the fifth time, she decided to see who called.

Santana glanced down at her phone, "Hobbit." She hit the call back button and waited for Rachel to answer. When Rachel answered all Santana could hear was high pitched screaming and squealing.

"Rachel, why are you screaming? And why are you calling me so early?"

"I got it, Santana! I got the part! I got Funny Girl!"

"It's about damn time. Congratulations, Rachel! We totally have to celebrate tonight!" Santana was always down for a party.

"I agree! Kurt has to go to work in a little bit, but he gets of at 9. So be here by 9:30!"

"Awesome! I'll bring the booze." Santana was the only one with a fake ID out of the three.

"Okay! See you later!"

Santana was really happy for the Rachel. She had been working her ass off to get the part, and she finally did. Santana was actually kind of excited about the party later, so she decided to get her day started. She went to the kitchen and saw she had nothing but carrots, cheese, and a couple of bottles of water in her refrigerator. She was used to Rachel and Kurt keeping the refrigerator stocked. She hated going to the grocery store, but she was starving. Santana went into her room and changed clothes and headed out of the apartment.

When Santana entered the hallway she could hear a faint sound of music, that she knew was coming from Dani's. She stood there silently, trying to hear what song it was. After a few seconds she heard the familiar lyrics to the song Back To Black, by Amy Winehouse. Santana loved that song, and she remembered singing it at McKinley for an audition.

As she headed towards the elevator, she drafted a text to Dani.

**To Dani: Early morning jam sesh with Amy Winehouse? Sounds fun!**

Santana got to the main floor and exited the building before her phone chimed again.

**From Dani: Oh shit! You could hear that? I didn't think I had it up that loud.**

**To Dani: Relax haha. I was out in the hallway when I heard it. Even then I could barely hear it**.

Santana walked down the busy New York street, trying to hail a taxi. Finally after about 2 minutes one stopped. When she got in her phone chimed once more.

**From Dani: Whew! ;) What are you out doing so early?**

Santana told the driver which store to go to before drafting another text to Dani.

**To Dani: I'm headed to the grocery store. I have carrots, cheese, and water in my fridge haha. I'm starving. What are you doing up so early?**

**From Dani: More unpacking! :( I'm almost finished though. I just have to get my clothes put away.**

The cab pulled up in front of the small corner grocery store. Santana paid the driver and exited the cab. As she walked in, it dawned on her that she should invite Dani to come with her to Rachel and Kurt's loft later. She drafted a text to Rachel before replying to Dani.

**To Rachel: Do you care if I bring Dani with me later? She doesn't really have friends here, and I don't want her sitting at home alone.**

**From Rachel: Aww so cute! Of course she can come!**

Santana rolled her eyes at the first part. Obviously she was attracted to Dani, but she wanted to take things slow.

**To Dani: So Rachel got a role in Funny Girl, and her, Kurt, and I are having a party at their loft later to celebrate. Would you want to join me? It's at 9:30 and there will be booze! :)**

**From Dani: Of course! Sounds fun! I'll meet you at your apartment at 9:15...?**

**To Dani: Sounds good! See you later!**

Santana got some groceries, a bottle of champagne and a bottle of vodka. She normally didn't splurge, but she knew tonight would be a good one. When she got back to her apartment she made herself something to eat before taking a nap. She wanted to be well rested for the party.

When Dani made plans for later she immediately panicked. She had no idea what she was going to wear. Most of her clothes were scattered across her room or in boxes. She wasn't even sure if she should dress up or not. She wanted to look cute, but not over dressed. She picked out a pair of skinny blue jeans, a brown tank top that showed just enough cleavage, a blue jean jacket, and brown heels to pair it all off. She was super excited for tonight. Mainly because she would get to spend more time with Santana, but now she felt like she might start to belong somewhere.

Santana woke up a couple hours later and moped around until 7:30 before she got up to get ready for the party. She showered and did her makeup, then went to her closet to pick out something to wear. She wanted to look sexy. Mainly for Dani, but Santana always liked getting dolled up. She decided on a cream colored dress that had blue and black leopard print all over, a brown belt, and black heels. She felt good and knew she looked good.

Santana was straightening her hair when she heard a knock on her door. She looked at the clock and realized it was 9:15 and she wasn't quite ready. She ran into the living room to open the door. When she opened it, she couldn't help but look Dani up and down. She looked gorgeous.

"Wow you look great." Santana said trying to break the silence while she stared. When she looked up, she saw Dani was eyeing her too.

"You look amazing. That dress looks great on you."

"Thanks. Come in and have a seat. I'm doing last minute touches to my hair then we can go."

Dani sat down on Santana's couch and looked around the apartment. There were lots of pictures. Dani assumed most of them were friends from high school or family. "Do you need me to do anything while you get ready?" Dani asked.

"There is a bottle of champagne and vodka in the fridge if you don't mind sticking those in my bag."

Dani got up and walked to the fridge, and pulled out the two brown paper bag wrapped bottles, and put them in the large purse. Santana stepped out of the bathroom, and into the kitchen where Dani was. Dani handed Santana the purse and smiled.

"Thanks for inviting me."

"No problem. Ready?" Santana held out her hand. Dani was quick to grab the other girls hand.

"I am now." Dani beamed at Santana.

The smiled at each other for a brief moment before heading out of Santana's apartment, down the elevator, and out the front door hand in hand.

"I'm a little nervous." Dani said looking over at Santana.

"Why? You've met Rachel and Kurt, and they seem to like you." Santana countered.

"I know. I just want to make a good impression. I don't want to mess anything up." Dani said nervously, now looking down at her feet as they walked.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about. I mean, you've already made a good impression on me." That last comment made Dani look back up. Santana winked at her as they reached the building.

Santana let go of Dani's hand to open the large sliding door to the loft. Rachel squealed when she saw the two girls standing at the door. Santana immediately went up to her and hugged her. "Congratulations, Rachel. I knew you would get it."

"Thanks, Santana." She moved away from Santana and pulled Dani in a hug.

"Thanks for coming, Dani."

"Thanks for having me! Congrats on Funny Girl."

"Thank You. So let's get this party started."

"Where's Kurt?" Santana asked

Kurt appeared from behind his curtained off are juggling a speaker and cords.

"Right here bitches!" He shouted, causing the girls to bust out into a fit of laughter. It was apparent by all the yelling they had both started drinking.

"Well, we come bearing gifts." Santana said digging through her bad. Dani was quick to notice that Santana said "we", and she liked it.

"Here's some champagne, and here's some vodka." Santana said as she pulled the bottles out one by one.

Soon enough everyone was drinking. They sang and danced all night long. Dani and Santana would occasionally steal glances of each other and smile. A couple of hours later, everyone was pretty drunk. Dani and Santana sat in the middle of the living room floor across from each other, while Kurt and Rachel were in the kitchen, in what appeared to be a deep, drunken conversation.

Dani and Santana passed the nearly empty bottle back and forth for a bit, before Dani finished the last drop.

"I'm like, super drunk." Dani said hiccuping. Both girls laughed.

"Me too. So do you want to stay here or we can walk home? It's like 2 a.m."

"As comfy as the floor looks, I think we should walk home." Dani said laughing

The two said their goodbye's before stumbling out of the loft. Dani wrapped an arm around Santana's waist as they walked.

"I had a lot of fun with you tonight." Dani said grinning at Santana.

"You're just drunk." Santana said rolling her eyes and laughing.

"Santana! I'm serious. I don't know the last time I laughed so much. You're a lot of fun."

"More fun than Rhonda?" Santana laughed.

After a lot of laughing and tripping over one another, they made it to Santana's door.

"I really had a lot of fun tonight. Thanks for inviting me." Dani said shyly.

"It was my pleasure. You're a lot of fun, Dani."

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to grab lunch tomorrow before work?"

Santana raised an eyebrow, "Is Dani Williams asking me out on a date?"

"Yeah, I think she is." Dani smiled at Santana. "I'll meet you here a little before noon?"

"It's a date. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay. Goodnight"

"Goodnight, Dani."

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I am currently working on chapter 3, so hopefully it will be up soon. Thanks for your responses, follows, and favorites! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Time for the first date!**

**This chapter is a little bit shorter than the first two :( Sorry! Chapter 4 will be longer though, I promise! Enjoy!**

**Trigger Warning: This chapter lightly discusses cutting. If that is a trigger for you, please don't read!**

***I do not own Glee, or anything affiliated with Glee* **

* * *

When Santana woke up the next morning she felt like she had been hit by a semi. Everything was loud and bright. Her head was pounding, and she felt nauseous. She looked at the clock and saw it was 10:30. As much as she wanted to just lay in bed all day, she had a date with Dani, and that trumps everything. She shuffled into the kitchen and took some medicine to help with the headache before she chugged a bottle of water.

She was about to get in the shower when she heard her phone chime, it was Dani.

**From Dani: How does some greasy cheeseburgers and fries sound to help with this hangover? There's an awesome burger joint down the road we should go to.**

**To Dani: Sounds like the best first date ever. See you in a few ;)**

Dani got ready in 30 minutes, and still had 30 more to kill. She was excited for her date with Santana, but also kind of nervous. It was the good kind of nervous though. The kind of nervous that gave her butterflies.

After pacing back and forth, and refixing her hair for what felt like hours, it was finally time to go. She locked her doors, and walked to Santana's apartment. She knocked on the door, and within seconds Santana was standing there ready to go.

"Hey." Santana said almost shyly.

"Hey you. Ready to go?" Dani asked.

Santana grabbed Dani's hand and intertwined their fingers, "I am now." Santana said smiling at Dani.

As they walked down the hallway Dani couldn't help but notice Santana was nervous. But she suspected it was the same kind of nervous she felt earlier. The ones with butterflies. The short walk was mostly quiet, but it was a comfortable silence. About 20 minutes later, they were seated at the restaurant.

"I've never been here before. Everything looks so good." Santana said as she looked over the menu.

"It's the best hangover food ever. I love their food."

A little bit later the waiter came over. He brought their drinks, and took their orders. After they ordered, they jumped right back in to chit chatting.

"I like your tattoos. How many do you have?" Santana asked as she glanced at the other girl's arm.

"Quite a few. Most are on my arms, and I have a couple on my feet, and on my sides, and a few other places." Dani said pointing at various places on her body.

"Which one is your favorite?" Santana asked

"Probably the one's on both of my wrist. It says stay strong." Dani said extending out her wrist so Santana could see.

"I love the design. What made you get this one?"

"Thanks. I uhh- used to cut myself. I had a lot of self image issues growing up, and to deal with the pain, I would cut. So after I got better and made it through a treatment program, I got these tattoos to remind me when times get rough to stay strong. I have my setbacks at times, but I am in a really good place in my life. I'm happy again."

"Wow." Was all Santana said.

"Too much for the first date?" Dani laughed.

"No, it's just that you've been through a lot at such a young age. Well I guess you're young. How old are you?" Santana laughed.

"I'm 22. You?"

"I'm 20. Almost 21."

"20? How did you get the alcohol last night you little criminal?"

Santana dug in her purse and pulled out her fake ID and handed it to Dani. "My friend Rosario Cruz helps me with my purchases." Santana laughed.

"Great, I'm on a date with a criminal!" Dani chuckled.

"Shutup! Anyways what I was saying was, you've just been through so much. Most people would just give up. You should be really proud." Santana wasn't one to be sappy, but something about Dani brought out this softer side of her.

"Thanks. I appreciate that." Dani smiled a little bigger. "Tell me something about you that I don't know."

"When I was in highschool I was a cheerleader. I was co-captain for a while."

"Really? I never would have pegged you for being a cheer- Ohh food!" Dani cut herself off as the waiter brought their food out, causing Santana to laugh.

They were both starving, so they ate in silence for a few minutes before Santana spoke up. "Okay, now it's my turn to as a question." Dani looked up at Santana as she munched on fries. "Have you ever been in love?"

"Now we're getting to the good stuff." Dani paused for a moment, "No, I have never been close enough to someone to love them."

"What about the girl your parents caught you with?" Santana questioned.

"We never really discussed what we were. For her, I think it was just out of fun or the risk. For me, it was more or less the comfort of being with another girl. I've never really been in a serious relationship. What about you?"

"I was in love with the girl I told you about at the diner. The one that was bi. Her name is Brittany. I think it was easy for me to fall in love because we were best friends before we were girlfriends." Santana shook her head, trying to forget that part of her life, "But, that's over an I'm ready for something new and fresh."

"Good, because I really like you, Santana." Dani flashed her biggest smile.

"I really like you too." Santana grinned. "Do we both work at 5 tonight?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Do you want to come over and watch a movie before work?" Santana asked.

"I'd love that." Dani rubbed her stomach. "I'm so damn full."

"Well let me pay, and we can go." Santana grabbed the ticket from the table.

Dani quickly snatched it back "I don't think so. I asked you out. I'm paying!"

Santana rolled her eyes "Fine, the next one is on me though!"

"The next one, huh?" Dani asked. Santana just rolled her eyes and followed Dani to the cashier. Dani took care of the bill, and they left the restaurant and walked back to Santana's. When they got inside, Dani fell back onto the couch.

"What movie are we gonna watch?" Dani asked, still rubbing her stomach from being full.

"That depends do you want funny, scary or romantic?" Santana asked as she roamed her DVD collection

"Let's do funny. I like hearing your laugh." Dani admitted.

Santana pulled a DVD off the shelf and put it in the DVD player. She sat down next to Dani and kissed her on the cheek. "You're way too cute, you know?"

Dani felt her breath hitch "Umm w-what are we watching?" Dani asked nervously, making Santana laugh.

"We're the Miller's. I haven't seen it yet? Have you?"

"Nope. I'm excited!" Dani said with an enthusiastic grin.

About 20 minutes into the movie Santana dozed off with her head on Dani's shoulder. Dani wrapped her arm around Santana's shoulders and absent mindedly played with her hair while she watched the movie.

When the movie was almost over, Dani could feel Santana starting to wake up.

"Mmm how long have I been asleep?" Santana asked. Instead of moving away from Dani, she snaked an arm behind Dani and one around her waist.

"About an hour. You missed all the good parts." Dani said before she kissed the top of Santana's head.

"Sorry for dozing off on you. I don't even remember falling asleep."

"Don't worry about it. I like when you're all wrapped up in my arms." Santana could almost feel Dani smiling.

"Me too." Santana said snuggling into Dani a little more. "What time is it?"

"4 o'clock. I need to go over home and get ready for work." Dani said standing up. She turned around and faced Santana.

"I'll meet you back here at 4:30?" Dani asked.

Santana nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

Dani leaned in and kissed Santana on the cheek, then walked herself out of the apartment.

"Hot Damn." Santana breathed out as the door shut.

* * *

**I just wanted to say thanks for all the reviews, follows, and faves. You guys really make my day. *Muahhhh***


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay sooo, maybe I lied a little bit. This chapter is only a little bit longer than the first. I think it will be worth it in the end though :) I couldn't put the next chapter and this one together, because it would be insanely too long! Chapter 5 will be finished soon though, I promise!**

***I do not own Glee, or anything affiliated with Glee***

* * *

Dani felt like she was on cloud 9 walking back to her apartment. There was something about Santana that made her feel whole again.

When she got into her apartment, Dani changed into the red uniform and pulled her hair into a pony tail. She touched up her makeup, and was ready to go. She grabbed her purse, and locked up her apartment. When she stepped out, she saw Santana locking up as well.

"Ready for your second day?" Santana asked as they walked down the hallway to the elevator.

"I guess. I'm hoping it goes by fast. I'm stuck there until midnight. What time do you get off?"

"I leave at 11:00."

"Bummer. What am I gonna look at for the last hour?" Dani winked. Santana just laughed.

* * *

When they got to the diner it was super busy, making them get right to work. The night was going by fast. Rachel and Kurt were also working. When Santana could finally take a break, she walked over to the counter where Rachel was.

"Why in the fuck is it so busy? On a Thursday?" Santana asked looking across the packed diner.

"I have no idea. Dani seems to be doing pretty good though." Rachel looked over at Santana "Are you guys dating or what? I mean, if you're not, you should be."

"We went on a date earlier today. We're still just getting to know each other. I've only known the girl for three days. We're just taking things super slow."

"Well if I wasn't straight as a board, I would date her. She is beautiful." Rachel said watching Dani.

"Yeah she is, so back off. I called dibs first." Santana said jokingly.

Right as the two girls got back to work, Dani finally caught a break. As did Kurt shortly after. Dani drank some water as she watched Santana work.

Kurt interrupted her thoughts, "You really like her don't you?"

Dani blushed "Oh hey, Kurt. Umm, yeah, I really do. These last 3 days getting to know her has been amazing."

"Well, I think it goes without saying, but I can tell she likes you. She smiles more often. I haven't seen her this giddy in a long time. I don't know you that well, but I think you're really good for her." Kurt said smiling at Dani.

"Thanks, Kurt. That means a lot." She said smiling a little bigger. "I better get back out there. I'll talk to you later." Dani walked back over to her section. It felt good knowing she basically had one of Santana's friends blessing. Everything was slowly falling back into place.

The rest of the night went by fast for Dani. When she looked at the clock she noticed it was 11:00. She looked around for Santana, but didn't see her anywhere. Assuming Santana already left, she finished taking an order, and walked the ticket to the kitchen.

Santana came out from the back and saw Dani standing at the kitchen window. She snuck up beside her, and planted a soft kiss on her Dani's cheek.

Dani jumped a little, but then blushed when she knew it was Santana. "I figured you already left."

"I had to say bye first. See you later?" Santana raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I'll text you." Dani smiled, and watched as Santana left the diner.

The last hour went by painfully slow. Especially since Santana, Rachel, and Kurt had all gone home. She tried to make herself busy to help the time pass, but time still drug by.

After a lot of walking around the diner trying to find things to clean, it was finally midnight and Dani could go home. She grabbed her stuff, and walked out the front door.

"Hey cutie!" Dani heard from behind her. She turned around and saw Santana leaned against the building with a rose in her hand, still in uniform.

"Santana!? What are you still doing here? I thought you would have gone home by now." Dani said walking towards the other girl.

"I kept myself busy. I didn't want you walking home alone at midnight." Santana said as he handed the rose over to Dani. "This is for you."

"That's very sweet. Thanks, Santana." Dani said as she smelled the rose.

"There's one more thing." Santana said smiling at Dani.

"What's that?" Dani asked.

It was then that Santana closed the space between the two, and kissed Dani. It was soft and slow, not rushed. Dani moaned into the kiss, making Santana's knees feel weak. She wrapped her arms around Dani's waist and pulled her close to deepen the kiss. Dani ran her tongue along Santana's lower lip asking for permission, which was quickly given. As Dani's tongue explored Santana's mouth, they both moaned. One of Dani's hands got lost in the other girls hair, while the other still clenched onto the rose. Santana's hands contiuned explored Dani's lower back and ass. The went on like this for as long as they could until air was an issue. They pulled back from this kiss, but still held on to each other, keeping their bodies in contact.

Santana broke the silence first "Why did we wait so long to do that? I mean, I've been cheating myself of that for 3 days? That's just torture."

Dani laughed shyly "I totally agree." She pulled Santana into a hug. Santana nuzzled into Dani's neck and started placing more kisses there, earning more moans from Dani. "Maybe we should take this elsewhere, we're going to give everyone a show." Dani laughed.

* * *

The two walked back to their apartments, stealing kisses and holding hands the whole way. As always they got to Santana's door first. Santana unlocked her door and turned back around to face Dani.

"Sooo...now what?" Santana asked

"We say goodnight, and I go home."

"What? Seriously?" Santana looked confused.

Dani laughed at Santana, "Yes, seriously. You and I both know what will happen if I go in there. I just want to do this right and take things slow for now." Dani nudged Santana.

"I guess you're right." Santana rolled her eyes.

"I know I am." Dani laughed. "So...are you gonna kiss me goodnight or what?"

Santana didn't hesitate for a second. She grabbed Dani's waist and pulled her against her body. This kiss was heated and unconcentrated, unlike the first one that was more passionate. Hands roamed as both girls let out moans. When it got too heated, Dani pulled out of the kiss.

"I-uh, shit. I need to go home." Dani stammered as she stepped back from Santana.

Santana laughed at Dani, "This was your idea."

Dani rolled her eyes and gave Santana one more lingering peck before she walked towards her apartment.

"I can't believe you're leaving me here all hot and bothered." Santana hollered down the hallway to Dani.

"Take a cold shower, you'll be fine." Dani unlocked her door and stepped in.

* * *

When Dani got inside, she stripped off the uniform and took a shower to get rid of the awful diner smell. When she got in the shower she felt a quick sharp pain on her right side. It didn't last long so she just pushed it out of her mind. She was exhausted from work, so after the shower she went straight to bed.

It was about 3 in the morning when Dani abruptly woke up. The pain was back, but this time it wasn't letting up. She was sweating horribly, and was in a lot of pain. She stood up hoping that would help, but that only made it worse. She stumbled into the bathroom, and splashed water into her face to help her cool off. The pain was so intense it was making her feel light headed and nauseated.

After about 30 minutes of continued pain, she knew something was wrong, and she needed to go to the hospital. She made the quick decision to call Santana. She was the only person she had here in New York. The phone rang several times before there was an answer.

"Dani?" Santana answered sleepily.

"Santana, I-I need you to come over. I need to go to the hospital." Dani spoke through the pain.

"Hospital? What's wrong?" Santana asked immediately waking up.

"I'm just in a lot of pain. Please just come over." Dani begged.

"Okay. I'll be there in a minute." Santana said before hanging up.

* * *

**Drama, Drama, Dramaaaa. The next chapter will be up soon! Hopefully before the weekend! Thanks again for all the reviews, favorites, and follows. I really enjoy the reviews, so please leave more! If you have any helpful tips feel free to PM me :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5! I didn't plan on posting this today, but I called in "sick" :) anyyywhooo Enjoy!**

***I don't own Glee, or anything affiliated with Glee***

* * *

It was less than two minutes later that there was a knock on Dani's door. Dani struggled to walk over to the door and unlock it, but she finally made it. Santana stepped in immediately, and shut the door behind her.

"What's going on?" Santana asked looking Dani over. "You're really pale and sweating a lot."

Dani walked back over to the couch to sit down. "My side hurts so bad Santana. It's worse when I stand up. I'm sorry. I didn't know who else to call."

"I would want you to call me, Dani. Let me call a cab so we can go." Santana said grabbing her phone.

"No, let's take my car. You can drive. I can't wait for some slow ass cab driver to get here. Just grab my purse for me."

Santana grabbed Dani's purse, and locked her apartment. Santana helped Dani out of the apartment, and into the car.

It didn't take long for them to get to the hospital. Since it was only a little after 3 am there was no traffic. As they pulled into the ER parking lot and Santana parked the car, she turned and looked at Dani. "I'm going to go get a wheelchair. Stay here, I'll be right back."

Dani watched as Santana sprinted across the parking lot and disappeared into the hospital. In a matter of seconds, Santana was running back out with a wheel chair. She came over to the passenger door, and helped Dani into the chair.

When they went inside they were promptly met by a nurse. "Can I help you ladies?"

Santana didn't give Dani a chance to speak "She's having severe abdominal pain on her right side. It hurts worse when she stands, and she's been sweating horribly since I went to her house about 30 minutes ago."

"Okay. I'm going to take her to a room. Have a seat out here and we will take good care of her." The nurse said pointing to the waiting area.

"I can't go with her?" Santana asked.

"I want her back there with me." Dani piped up. "I'm not going back there alone."

Santana stood there with her arms crossed waiting for the nurse to respond. "Fine, I guess you can come."

The nurse wheeled Dani through the ER and Santana followed closely behind. When they got into the room the nurse helped Dani into the bed, and Santana pulled a chair up next to the bed and took a seat. The nurse asked general questions to Dani and entered the information into the computer.

"Okay. Dr. Simpson will be your doctor tonight, and I will be your nurse. My name is Julie. I'm going to see about getting you set up with pain meds. If you need anything just hit the call button."

After the nurse left Santana watched as Dani ached in pain. It hurt sitting there watching Dani ache so much and not being able to do anything.

"Thank you for bringing me, Santana." Dani moaned out it pain.

Santana grabbed Dani's hand and kissed the back of it "You don't have to thank me. I wouldn't let you do it alone."

Just then the nurse came back in with equipment to set up an IV. "Okay Dani, I'm going to hook you up to an IV that's going to pump you full of pain meds. It won't make you drowsy or anything, but it will take care of the pain."

The nurse hooked Dani up to the IV and left the room. Within 10 minutes Santana could tell Dani felt a lot better.

"How do you feel?" Santana asked.

"There is pain still, but no where near as bad as it was earlier."

A little bit later the doctor walked in followed by the nurse. "Hi Dani. I'm Dr. Simpson and I'm going to take a little look at you, okay?"

"Okay." Dani said quietly.

He poked at her stomach a few times asking if it hurt. Dani said no each time until he moved to her side. When he poked into her side she cringed in pain.

"Dani, do you still have your appendix and gallbladder?" He asked as he wrote down notes into his clip board.

"Yeah. I've never had any surgeries."

"Okay. Well either you have gallstones or appendicitis. If it's gallstones we should be able to treat the issue without surgery, and you will be able to go home tonight. If it's your appendix, we will have to operate tonight or tomorrow, depending on how serious your condition is. I'm going to order a CT scan, and we will go from there." Dr. Simpson looked up from his clipboard and gave the nurse instructions. "Call CT and order a scan of her right abdominal asap."

Once again the two were left in the room alone. Santana looked over and saw a tear fall from Dani's eyes.

"Hey, don't cry. I'll be right here the whole time. I promise." Santana said.

"I'm okay. Just a little scared." Dani looked over at Santana "Thank you."

Santana just smiled at the girl. The nurse came back in once more, but with a new face that had a wheel chair. "This is Anna from CT. She is going to take you to get the CT scan done. It will take about 20 minutes to do the test, and anywhere from 20 to 30 minutes to get the results." She moved her attention to Santana, "You'll have to wait here during the CT scan. She won't be gone long."

Santana stood up and kissed Dani on the forehead, "I'll be right here when you get back. Okay?" Dani nodded.

Everyone left the room leaving Santana alone. She flipped through magazines, tried to watch TV, and paced back and forth while Dani was gone. She tried to keep her mind off of everything, but she wouldn't be content until Dani was back in the room.

After about 30 minutes they finally came back. Dani crawled back into bed and laid down on her good side facing Santana.

"We should know something in about 20 minutes." Anna said before leaving the room.

"So is this technically our second date?" Dani asked smiling, reaching out to hold Santana's hand

Santana laughed, "We could have found somewhere more romantic, but this will do."

"I'm really glad you're here. I know I keep saying that, but I would be alone if it wasn't for you."

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." Santana said kissing her hand.

A little while later the doctor came back in, clipboard in hand. "Okay, so I have some bad news." He looked up from his clipboard, "It is in fact appendicitis. Luckily, your appendix hasnt ruptured, but it's very enlarged, meaning it can rupture any minute. We will be taking you to surgery in about 20 minutes. Any questions?"

"How long is the recovery time?" Dani asked

"If we get it before it's ruptured, one week. If it ruptures before we can get to it, about six weeks."

"How long will the surgery take?" Santana asked.

"Most appendectomies don't take any longer than 30 minutes. It's one of the easiest procedures. Any other questions?"

Both girls shook their head and as Dr. Simpson exited the room, the nurse came in with some paper work for Dani to fill out.

"These are consent forms for surgery. I'll just need you to sign those. I'll be back in a few to get the papers, and we'll get you down to surgery."

Dani signed the papers and waited for the nurse to return. The nurse came back in with more papers. "Okay we're almost ready. I need an emergency contact in case anything happens."

Dani looked over at Santana, and Santana nodded. "Um, I want her listed." She pointed at Santana

The nurse turned towards Santana, "Okay what's your name and phone number?"

Santana gave the nurse the information, as she scribbled on the papers. "Okay, and how are you two related?"

Santana stammered, "I-uhh she's-I..."

"She's my girlfriend." Dani said smiling at Santana. Santana blushed, but returned the smile.

"Okay then. Let's get you down to surgery."

The nurse pushed Dani's bed down the hallway and Santana followed behind. As they entered the surgery department, they stopped at a waiting room.

"This is where you'll have to wait. When she is done the surgeon will come get you. Say your goodbyes, and we can get going."

Santana leaned over the arms of the bed and hugged Dani, right before she left a lingering kiss on her lips. "I'll see you in a little bit, _girlfriend_." Santana winked.

Santana stepped away from the bed, allowing the nurse to take Dani away. "The surgeon will be out as soon as he is finished." Santana nodded and paced back and forth in the waiting room.

Santana waited around for 30 minutes before the doctor came out. He introduced himself as Dr. Coleman and told Santana to have a seat.

"Is Dani okay? Where is she?" Santana panicked.

"She is fine. Everything went over great. Her appendix didn't rupture, so she should be back to normal in a week. Here is a paper with instructions for care after the surgery." Santana looked over the paper quickly.

"Okay. Can I see her now?" Santana asked impatiently.

"Yes, I'll take you back." The doctor said standing up.

They walked down the hallway until they reached Dani's room. Santana quietly entered the room in case Dani was asleep.

"I'll leave you two alone. Once she eats something, and keeps it down, you guys can head home. I'll need to see her back at my office in one week to remove her staples and clear her to go back to work."

"Okay. Thank you, Dr. Coleman." Santana said shaking his hand.

"Santana?" Dani sat up a little, fighting to keep her eyes open.

"Hey you, I'm right here." Santana could barely finish before Dani dozed off again.

* * *

**TaaDaaa. (Good call JustforKicks403 hehe) I hope you enjoyed! I am having a lot of fun writing this and reading your feedback!**

**I'm off to watch the X Factor Finale in a hour! (Go Alex and Sierra!) I am sad Demi is leaving the show, buuuuut I just got floor seats for her Neon Lights Tour, and holy shit batman I am excited!**

**Okay, that is all. I will have the next chapter up either Saturday or Sunday. Thanks once again for all the love! XOXO**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is Chapter 6! It's pretty short, but I should have Chapter 7 up tonight or tomorrow! Enjoy!**

***I do not own Glee, or anything affiliated with Glee***

* * *

About 8:30 am Friday morning, Dani was discharged from the hospital and allowed to go home. Dani was still drowsy and pretty out of it from all the medicine, so when her and Santana got back to her apartment she went straight to her bedroom.

"What about work? I need to call Gunther." Dani said as Santana tucked her into bed.

"I'll take care of everything. I just want you to worry about getting all the rest you can, okay?" Dani nodded. "I'll be in the living room if you need anything."

Santana went to the living room to make a couple of phone calls. She called Gunther first and told him what happened. He cleared Dani off the schedule for the next week, and generously gave Santana off 4 days when he found out Dani didn't have family here to help take care of her.

Reluctantly, she called Rachel and Kurt. She didn't want them to freak out when neither girl showed up at work, so she explained everything that happened the night before. Of course they were both hysterical, asking tons of questions, and insisting on coming over when Dani was feeling better. Santana reassured them everything was okay before hanging up the phone.

Santana had been awake since 10:30 am yesterday, and had only slept about 3 hours since then. She was physically and mentally drained. After she made all the necessary phone calls, she found a couple of pillows and a blanket and made herself comfortable on the couch. She was asleep in no time.

A little while later, Dani woke up feeling some discomfort. She checked the clock and saw it was one in the afternoon. It was time for her to take another pain pill, and she was feeling hungry. She shuffled into the kitchen and saw Santana curled up on the couch. She looked so cute when she slept. Dani took her medicine and started shuffling through her cabinets trying to find something to eat.

"What do you think you're doing?" Dani heard Santana ask sleepily from the couch.

"I needed more medicine...and I'm starving. Do you want some soup?" Dani smiled, acting like she didn't know she was in trouble.

"Ohh hells no. I told you to wake me up if you needed anything. You go back to bed, and I'll bring you food." Santana said pointing to the bedroom.

"Fine," Dani groaned as she slowly walked back to her bedroom. She hated relying on someone to take care of her, but she had to admit it was nice having Santana around.

Santana made two bowls of chicken noodle soup, and grabbed two bottles of water from the refrigerator and took them to Dani's bedroom. She handed one of each to Dani, and took a seat on the bed.

"Thank you, Santana." Dani said leaning over to give Santana a kiss.

"I'll make you food all the time if I can get more of those." Santana grinned. Dani just rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"What time do you have to work today?" Dani questioned.

"I'm off until Tuesday, and you're off until next Friday."

"Santana! You didn't have to take all those days off! I don't want you getting into trouble."

"Relax, it was Gunther's idea. I only wanted two days, but he gave me four. He was really cool about the whole thing." Santana said eating more of her soup. "Plus, what kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't take care of you?"

"About that..." Dani started. "I didn't mean to spring that on you. I hope you're okay with it. Of course I am, but I mean if you don't-" Dani was cut off with a kiss.

"Of course I want to be your girlfriend." The two smiled at each other and went back to eating.

They finished their soup in quiet and Santana went to the kitchen to do the dishes. When she went back into the bedroom, she could tell Dani's medicine had kicked in. Her eyes were heavy and she looked drowsy.

"I'm going to lay down on the couch. If you need anything, yell for me this time." Santana said going back into the living room.

"Santana," Dani said, waiting for her to reappear in the bedroom. When she came back in she tapped the other side of her bed. "Lay in here with me. Please?" Dani pouted.

Santana couldn't say no to that face. Not that she would ever turn down laying in bed with Dani. She crawled in the bed next to Dani, and scooted her front up to Dani's back just short of contact. Dani wasn't having it. She scooted her body back against Santana's and pulled one of Santana's arms around her waist. It wasn't long before Dani dozed off. Santana lied there for a while just watching Dani's chest rise and fall. She was so beautiful. Her hair, her soft skin, and her beautiful body. Santana felt her eyelids grow heavy again, and she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Sorry it was so short, but I promise a new Chapter will be up soon! Thanks again for all the reviews, follows, and faves. You people make me happy! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is another chapter as promised. This one is also short, but I am exhausted! Going to the mall on the last weekend before Christmas was hands down the most ridiculous plan I have ever had. So I am off to down a bottle of wine, and unwind a little bit. Enjoy!**

***I do not own Glee, or anything affiliated with Glee***

* * *

The next couple of days went by slow for Dani. It was now Monday morning, and all she has done was hang out at home. The only upside was spending time with Santana. Also, Rachel and Kurt came over yesterday, fully equipped with a "Get Well Soon" balloon and flowers which was sweet of them.

Santana had been nothing short of amazing. She stayed every night making sure Dani was waited on hand and foot. Plus, there were few things better than waking up in each other's arms every day.

"Do you feel like getting out and doing something today?" Santana asked, snuggling into Dani a little more. They weren't in any hurry to get out of bed. "You've been stuck here for days, and I go back to work tomorrow, so we should do something if you're up for it."

"You have no idea how amazing that sounds! If I have to sit here any longer, I'm going to go mental."

"I figured we could go see a movie, have dinner, maybe go visit Kurt and Rachel. Whatever you want to do is fine with me. I just don't want you to over do anything." Santana said putting a stray hair behind Dani's ear.

"As long as I get out of here for a bit, I don't care what we do."

"Well it's only 10 so we've got a couple of hours to kill." Santana started getting up from bed. "I'm going to make us some breakfast."

"Wait a minute. Come here." Dani said pulling Santana back down onto the bed. She cupped Santana's cheeks and pulled her in for a sweet kiss.

"Mmm, What was that for?" Santana asked looking deep into Dani's eyes.

"For being you, and for taking care of me. Also, for being an amazing girlfriend."

Santana closed the space between the two once more. Dani pushed hard into the kiss, and hands began to roam. Santana took extra precaution making sure not to hurt Dani. Soon Santana's tongue invaded Dani's mouth. Dani's hands snaked up under Santana's shirt, feeling her soft warm skin. Moans came from both girls only heating things up more.

After a few minutes they both came up for air. "That wasn't your brightest idea, was it?" Santana asked smiling as she crawled off the bed. She went over to Dani's dresser and picked up the paper that the doctor had given them that had post operation instructions listed.

"Let's see here," Santana said as she scrolled down the paper. "Oh, here it is. No sexual activity of any kind until patient is cleared by their respective surgeon."

"Since when is making out sexual activity?" Dani asked as she sat up on the bed.

"Making out leads to sexual activity. And judging by the look in your eyes, you're ready to get all up on this." Santana pointed at her own body.

"Shut up!" Dani said half embarrassed that Santana was right. She grabbed a pillow and threw it at Santana.

"You know what will help with all that sexual tension you have built up?" Santana asked as she was exiting the room. "A cold shower!" Santana mimicked Dani's earlier words.

After a few minutes of cooling herself off, Dani got up and went to the kitchen where Santana was making chocolate chip pancakes. Dani started a pot of coffee and got out the plates and forks. After that she walked over to the calendar she had hanging in the kitchen. Santana looked over and saw what looked like Dani counting days on the calendar.

"What're you doing?" Santana asked as she flipped a pankcake.

Dani dug in one of the drawers and pulled out a pen, "I'm starting a countdown for when we can have sex." She wrote "D-Day!" on the upcoming Friday. Santana laughed hysterically at Dani.

"Why is it called D-Day?" Santana asked.

"Dani Day or Declaration of each other's vagina day. I haven't decided."

"I would just like to point out, I was all for "D-Day" the other night. Remember when you left me in the hallway all worked up?" Santana asked in between laughs.

"I'm sorry, I didn't plan on being chastised for a whole fucking week!" Dani threw the pen back in the drawer. Santana was laughing harder now.

Santana stepped away from the stove and pulled Dani into a hug and pecked her on the lips. "It will be worth the wait, I promise."

"It better be" Dani said with a pout.

The two ate their breakfast, and then got ready for Dani's first day out. The first thing on the agenda was going to the movies.

They got to the movies a little before two for the matinee show. They agreed on Catching Fire. After the movie, they went to a sub shop down the road to eat.

"Are you still feeling up to go see Rachel and Kurt?" Santana didn't want Dani overexerting herself.

"Yeah I feel great actually. I haven't taken any pain meds today either."

"That's good. Once we get done eating we can head over that way."

"Is it pathetic that I'm going to miss you when you go back to work tomorrow?" Dani asked

"Nope, because I'm totally going to miss you more." Santana smiled at Dani.

Once they finished eating they walked over to Kurt and Rachel's. Santana didn't tell them they were coming, so they were surprised to see them. They stayed over there until about 8 pm before they walked back to the apartment.

"Do you want me to stay the night again tonight?" Santana asked as they walked into Dani's apartment.

"Of course. Why do you ask?" Dani turned towards Santana

"I just didn't want to come off as the crazy girlfriend who never leaves." Santana quipped.

"You're the exact opposite. You've been the amazing girlfriend who can stay as long as she likes." Dani walked over and kissed Santana on the cheek.

The two watched some TV for a little while before they went to bed. Santana had to be at work at 10 am, and after actually getting out and doing things today, they were both exhausted. They said their good nights and fell asleep wrapped up in each other's arms.

* * *

**I thought this was a cute little chapter ;) Chapter 8 might get posted tomorrow, but I'm not sure. I'm supposed to go see American Hustle tomorrow! Super Pumped! Thanks again for the reviews, follows, and faves. You guys kick ass! Goodnight :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sooo, I know I said I would post this a week ago, but I just got busy with work and the Holidays. I also rewrote this chapter 3 times, and honestly I am still not too happy with it. The next one will be better though, I promise. Also, I have 100 followers on this story, which makes me soooooo happy! You guys are the best! Enjoy!**

***I do not own Glee, or anything affiliated with Glee***

* * *

"Baby, wake up. It's D-Day." Dani whispered in Santana's ear.

It was finally Friday. Dani waited all week for this day. Santana had been back to work since Tuesday, and Dani was beginning to get cabin fever. Each day seemed longer, but the wait was officially over.

Santana started to stir some, but that wasn't enough for Dani. "San, wake up. It's Friday." Dani said shaking Santana gently.

"You're lucky I like you." Santana groaned. She was not a morning person.

"Go take your shower, and I'll make you coffee." Dani said trying to nudge Santana out of bed.

"Can't I have good morning kisses first?" Santana whined.

Dani gave Santana a quick peck before hopping out of bed.

"That's all I get?" Santana asked.

"Yup. Don't want to spoil the fun for later." Dani winked.

"Fine." Santana crawled out of bed and shuffled into the bathroom.

While Santana showered, Dani started a pot of coffee, and got dressed in her work uniform. Dani's appointment was at 11, and her and Santana had to be at work at 12, which wouldn't give them enough time to come home and change.

Dani came out of the bedroom and poured herself a cup of coffee. She walked over to the kitchen table, and looked through her mail, waiting for Santana to get out of the bathroom so she could finish getting ready.

A few minutes later, Dani heard the bathroom door open. She looked up, and saw Santana walking into the kitchen in nothing but a towel.

"I-Uhh coffee is ready." Dani stammered.

"Don't look too much, you don't want to spoil the fun for later." Santana mimicked.

Santana poured herself a cup of coffee and took it back with her to Dani's bedroom to get dressed.

"Fucking tease." Dani mumbled.

About 30 minutes later they were both ready to go. They hailed a cab, and made their way to Dr. Coleman's office.

"Are you ready for your first day back at work?" Santana asked.

"I didn't think I would be, but I've been so bored sitting at home all the time. I'm hoping I didn't forget everything. You might have to retrain me." Dani laughed.

* * *

The arrived at Dr. Coleman's office a little early. Dani filled out some paper work, then her and Santana took a seat in the waiting room.

"Do you want me to go back with you when they come get you?" Santana asked.

"No, I'll be okay. They're just taking out the staples. Thanks for asking though." Dani smiled.

"Just doing my duties as a girlfriend." Santana smiled back.

Dani looked around the room, and noticed a couple of people staring at them. "Do you think they're looking at us because we're holding hands, or because of these ridiculous uniforms?" Dani whispered in Santana's ear, trying not to laugh.

"Definitely the uniforms. We look like double mint twins who just left some naughty waitress porn set." Santana grinned. Dani belted out a laugh which only drew more attention.

A few minutes later a nurse came out to get Dani. She took her into a small room, and asked her a couple of medical questions. Then she gave Dani a gown, and left her in the room to change.

Dani changed into the gown, and sat on the bed. She slipped the cover up to her waist to cover her legs, and waited patiently for the doctor to come in.

A little bit later, the door swung open, and Dr. Coleman walked in.

"Hello, Dani. How are we doing today?" Dani could tell he asks that same question several times a day.

"Good. I'm ready to get these staples out though." Dani smiled at the doctor.

"Well, let's not waste anymore time then. Go ahead and lay down for me." Dr. Coleman said as he pulled his rolling chair next to Dani's bed.

He pulled up Dani's gown and removed the bandaging that covered the staples. He inspected the area around the staples before he started pulling them out. It took him less than a minute to remove all the staples. Then he applied a clear bandage over the incision area.

"Okay everything looks good. You can go back to doing your everyday normal things. Try not to lift anything heavy for at least a week. Also, make sure you keep taking your antibiotics until you've finished them all. When you leave, stop at the desk, and the receptionist will give you a slip clearing you to go back to work. Any questions?" He said in what seemed like one breath.

Dani shook her head, trying to comprehend everything she was just told.

"Okay. Go ahead and get dressed and make sure you stop at the receptionist desk before leaving." He shook Dani's hand and stepped out.

She got up from the bed and took off the gown. She looked down at her stomach and was immediately disgusted.

Dani had never saw what the incision looked like, because there was always bandaging over it. When she saw the line where they cut and all the bruising for the first time, it did some damage to her ego.

She got dressed and shuffled out to the front desk. The receptionist gave her some paperwork and sent her on her way. Dani entered the waiting room and motioned for Santana to follow her out. They walked out of the building and was headed towards the diner.

It didn't take long for Santana to catch on that Dani wasn't feeling as chipper as she was this morning.

"So how'd it go?" Santana asked cautiously once they got outside.

"Fine. I can go back to work, so it's all good." Dani lied. She didn't want Santana to know she was upset about how her stomach looked. She's had self-image issues before, and sometimes it's hard for other people to understand.

"So are you going to tell me why you look like you just saw a puppy die, or do I need to force it out of you?" Santana raised an eyebrow at the other girl.

"It's nothing, I'm just nervous about work I guess."

Santana didn't believe Dani, but she didn't want to piss her off by pushing the subject. So, she decided to leave it alone for now.

When they got to the diner, Dani was swarmed by Rachel and Kurt. She gave them hugs, and then scurried away to find Gunther. It didn't take long for Rachel and Kurt to realize something wasn't right about Dani also.

"She seems down, is she alright?" Rachel asked.

"You didn't hurt her feelings, did you Satan?" Kurt chimed in.

"Shut up, Hummel. I don't know what's wrong with her. She was fine this morning, then when we left the surgeon's office she was really quiet and short with me. I asked her about it, and she said she was nervous for her first day back at work."

"Give her some space, she'll come around." Rachel suggested.

The three separated, and Santana went to the back to put her bag in the break room. When she turned around, she saw Dani walking towards the break room.

"Gunther said I'm on dish duty until next week since the surgeon doesn't want me lifting anything heavy." Dani pouted.

"Well that's better than sitting at home right?" Santana tried to cheer Dani up.

"Yeah, I guess." Dani huffed.

"Okay, what's wrong with you? Since we left the doctor's office you've been in this mood. If I did something, just tell me." Santana snapped.

"It's nothing. You wouldn't understand." Dani said walking off.

Santana grabbed Dani and pulled her back in the break room by her arm and shut the door behind her.

"How can I understand if you won't talk to me, Dani?"

"It's stupid and embarrassing." Dani admitted.

"I don't care how stupid and embarrassing it is. If it's bothering you, I want to know."

Dani took a deep breath, "Remember how I told you I used to cut because I wasn't happy with my body?" Santana nodded.

"Well from time to time, I still struggle with self image issues. When I saw the incision and the bruising from the surgery, I got real self conscious thinking about how you'll probably see it later. I didn't want you to be grossed out by it." Dani said looking down at her feet.

"Dani, look at me." Santana demanded. Dani looked up and stared into Santana's eyes.

"There isn't one thing about you that I don't find absolutely stunning. You will never have to feel self conscious around me. You are absolutely beautiful, and I don't want you to ever think otherwise."

Dani had to smile. Santana made her happy, even when she felt down.

"Feel better now?" Santana asked

"Yes. Thank you, baby. I'm sorry I get like that sometimes."

"Just talk to me next time. Now let's get to work before Gunther gets pissed."

Santana reached around Dani to open the door. Before she could open it all the way, Dani smacked Santana's hand off the door, and kicked it shut again. Then Dani pulled Santana in for a hard kiss. Dani's tongue quickly evaded the other girl's mouth while her hands snaked around to Santana's ass giving it a healthy squeeze. Santana tried to contain her moans, but Dani's hands and mouth were magic. She couldn't keep quiet no matter how hard she tried.

Dani only allowed the kiss to last a few seconds before pulling away. "That was for coming out of the bathroom in just a towel this morning. Nobody likes a tease."

Dani smiled at Santana, then walked out of the break room towards the dish area. Santana turned a deep shade of red. She stayed in the break room for another minute or two trying to cool off before she went into the dining area.

"Are you okay? You look like you just ran a mile." Rachel asked when she saw Santana.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine. I'm good." Santana said trying to catch her breath.

"...Okay. Where's Dani?" Rachel asked looking around the diner.

"Gunther has her on dish duty. She's not supposed to lift anything heavy for a week, so next week she should be back out here."

"I saw you guys go in the break room. Did she tell you what was wrong?" Rachel asked as she out on her apron.

"Yeah, but she's fine now." Santana said not wanting to give too much detail.

"Good. We better get to work. Kurt is drowning out there." The two watched Kurt scramble from table to table before Rachel scurried off to her section.

Santana put on her apron, and smiled her best smile. Today was going to be a good day, and she couldn't wait until it was time to go home.

* * *

**Like I said earlier, I am not totally satisfied with this chapter. The next one will be amazing, pinky swear! Thanks again for the follows, faves, and reviews! I'll have the next chapter up very soon! :)**


End file.
